Fillis
by Gwenelfy
Summary: Je boudais. Une larme grossissait dans ma gorge à mesure que mon ventre s'arrondissait. Ron. Il me manquait toujours autant. Chaque jour, sa pensée, son rire, ses doigts calleux ou plutôt l'absence de tout cela venait enfler mon chagrin. OS Cho/Draco


_Un petit One shot assez embrouillé sur le couple Draco/Cho...bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je boudais. Une larme grossissait dans ma gorge à mesure que mon ventre s'arrondissait. Ron. Il me manquait toujours autant. Chaque jour, sa pensé, son rire, ses doigts calleux ou plutôt l'absence de tout cela venait enfler mon chagrin.

Je mettais mes débordement lacrymaux sur le compte de la grossesse mais Draco n'était pas dupe.

Mon blondinet n'a jamais su me consoler. Même si il l'a toujours fait.

« Comme un bonbon qui fond dans la bouche et te fait pleurer. »

Sa voix grave, la gueule enfarinée.

Draco m'a posé une question, l'autre jour : « tu l'aimais ? »

Je l'aimais ? Question. Réponse : oui.

Oui, mais la vrais question c'est : comment l'aimais-je ?

D'amour ?... Oui, évidemment !

Bon, on va prendre autrement...tu aurais pu coucher avec lui ?

Ben, déjà, non. Il était gay, je te rappelle. Pis il avait 3 ans de plus que moi !!

...

Okay...Je sais pas. J'en sais rien. Peut être...

Est-ce que tu était _amoureuse_ de lui ?

NON!!

...

C'est vrais. C'était pas de l'amour. Ni vraiment de l'amitié, je pense. C'était...c'était...inexplicable voilà. Et il me manque.

Draco arrive. Il pose la main sur ma tristesse. Neuf mois de tristesse...

* * *

Pourtant je l'aimais. C'est toujours vrais. Draco est mon rayon de soleil. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Mon soleil, tout simplement. Il avait débarqué a une période bizarre de ma vie. Une période où j'avais paumé mes repères. En souriant, comme d'habitude.

Pour la première fois, j'avais honte de moi. Ron n'en a jamais rien su. En fait personne n'en a jamais rien su a part Draco.

Et c'est arrivé tout à fait par hasard. Je le détestais. J'avais 17 ans, du talent, du vécu, j'avais connu la misère de la rue, le courage et la résignation et si il y avait bien une chose qui m'exaspérait c'était les petits gosses de riches imbus d'eux-mêmes. Ce qu'il était. Draco, n'était pas Draco, il était Malfoy, (nom qu'il ma longtemps reproché d'utiliser, même lorsque nous étions déjà ensemble) le blond gominé qui détestais les moldus. Ce qui m'énervais le plus, à vrais dire, c'était sa beauté : elle avait quelque chose de troublant qui la démarquait des autres. Car naturellement, nous étions tous beau dans la section mannequin.

Je riais .

* * *

_*Flash back*_

Je ris.

J'adore le bruit des pas dans ce hall : pratiquement tout le monde porte des talons hauts, tous sexes confondus. Symbole des richesse et de pouvoir mais aussi obligation professionnelle : les talons hauts donnent une silhouette élégante et aristocratique, tout le monde sait ça.

En parlant d'aristocratie, annonce Harry, qui, par je ne sais quel malheur déchiffre mes pensées de manière régulière, voilà Malfoy.

Hermione me fait un sourire : on verrait presque la jalousie dégouliner des pores de Harry. Et a mon plus grand regret, il y a de quoi . Malfoy. Un mètre quatre-vingts de beauté inhumaine et de connerie de même. Le mec le plus beau et le plus con que j'ai jamais rencontré.

**-Tient, tient, Potter et ses amies souillées.**

Sa voix est agréable, veloutée, même quand il prend ce ton acide.

**- Alors, comment vont les monstres ?**

Ah, j'oubliais : ce connard est un sorcier de sang pur « un pur connard » comme dirait Harry. Pour lui, moi qui suit une traître à mon sang ne suis guère plus importante que...que rien. Et Hermione, sang-de-bourbe à son sang ne compte pas beaucoup plus.

**- Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ta famille, Malfoy, mais je suis sûrs qu'ils apprécieront la remarque.**

Sourire dans notre camp. Il essaye de ne pas se montrer en colère, mais il l'est. Je le sens.

**- Écoute moi bien, Potter,** siffle-t-il froidement.

Vif, il dégaine sa baguette et la pointe sur Harry. J'abats le tranchant de ma main sur son poignet qui craque. Cris de douleur. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

** - Écoute moi bien, Malfoy. La prochaine fois que tu menace mes amis, je t'arrache un bras. C'est clair?**

Sans attendre de réponse (à quoi bon ? Quel connard !) je tourne les talons. Aristocratique ? Oui, mais pourris et prétentieux, comme à peu près tout ici.

Je déteste ce bruit.

* * *

Harry et Hermione me suivent en silence. Un silence plein d'interrogation.

** - Comment tu fais ?** Lance mon ami

**- Ron.**

Ron est mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon père, mon mentor et même plus. Il est grand, roux comme le diable et l'inventeur des tâches de rousseur ne trouve pas plus belle représentation que sa tête de pizza.

**- Il t'a aussi appris à te battre ?**

Harry et Hermione le connaisse depuis qu'ils sont mes amis. Mais Ron me connaît depuis l'époque où je ne savait pas articuler le mot « amis ».

C'est important le premier mot. Normalement c'est « maman » ou « papa » à la rigueur.

Mais sa, c'est quand on en a. Moi je n'avais que Ron et mes amis du foyer. Cela me suffisait. Et a présent j'avais Harry et Hermione. Harry est célèbre par ce qu'il....faut-il encore le raconter ? Oui, il a battu Voldemort. Il n'as pas de parent non plus, mais lui c'est pire : il a les Dursley. Mione à des parents sympa et moldus. Mais elle est née avec des pouvoirs magiques. Ce qu'on nomme péjorativement une « sang-de-bourbe ». Harry et moi sommes inscrits en section mannequina et Her-mignonne étudie la haute gestion commerciale. Le bâtiment est juste à coté. Mon cher et tendre ami possède de magnifique yeux verts et, bizarrerie dans le milieu du mannequina, il garde ses lunettes la plupart du temps, des Ray ban noire qui soulignent son visage mat.

La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, il m'as traité de racaille et je l'ai traité de binoclard. On ne s'est plus quitté. Harry est le mec le plus drôle de la Très Hautaine École de Stylisme et Mannequina de Londres. Un humour sec et noir comme un café que j'aime avaler par petites gorgées brûlante tout au long de la journée.

Hermione, c'est autre chose. Je dirais que si Harry est le café, elle serait plutôt le sucre. Elle bosse comme une folle mais tend toujours une mai secourable, elle n'est pas vraiment jolie mais étonnement intelligente. Une sœur, vraiment. Notre première rencontre ? Ma jupe s'est craquée le jour de mon arrivée ici. Une seconde plus tard et j'étais en pantalon. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite appréciée- trop sérieuse, trop intelligente- mais Hermione est de celles qu'on s'attache. Et plus qu'une aide j'ai trouvé une amie.

** - Il t'as aussi appris à te battre ?**

** - Ce serais plus juste de dire que nous avons appris ensemble.**

Comment vous imaginez-vous un foyer ? Un endroit plein de cris et de souffrance mais aussi de rire et de musique. Ron et moi on distribuait les coups de poings et les airs de guitare , indifféremment.

On riait, on tapais dans les mains. Puis il a eu son bac et une piaule à lui. Il est devenu serveur, puis apprenti boulanger.

Et il revenait tout les soirs pour moi. Pour qu'on se balade sur les toits de Londres et qu'on chante a en faire fuir les chats de gouttière.

Donc, je l'aimais. Mais c'était tout. Stop. Rien de comparable.

* * *

Je souffre le martyre. Les coups sur mon corps, les poignets paralysés. Je serre les dents. J'ai mal!!

Un feu, qui brûle tout. Pas de cris. Pas de larme. Sa lui ferais trop plaisir à ce salaud. Quelque

chose craque dans mon ventre. Le noir.

* * *

Je ne sens plus rien. Suis-je morte? ...Le paradis ressemble foutrement à une infirmerie. Je suis allongée sur un lit en fer blanc, dans une blouse pour le moins immonde. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

**- Cho ?**

Oh ! La voix chaude de Ron !

**- Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Ben, je sens rien.**

C'était ma voix, cette chose lente et éraillée ?

Je lève les yeux vers un Harry et une Hermione inquiets. Merde. Je leur dit quoi, maintenant ? Heureusement, je ment très bien.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

Bon, jouons les amnésiques.

**- Je ne me rappelle plus très bien. J'ai trébuché sur un cailloux et je suis tombée dans les escaliers, je crois...je me souviens plus des détails, j'étais au téléphone...**

Regard septique de Ron, goguenard de Harry et soulagé de Hermione.

**- Quel dommage que tu n'attende pas d'être sur un podium pour te casser la gueule.**

Un p'tit café pour la route.

**- Sois, plus prudente, j'ai vraiment eu peur.**

Rajoutez-y du sucre.

**- Au fait, qui m'a ramené ?** Je demande

Putain, c'est vrais ! Qui ?

**- On sais pas. L'infirmière a pas voulu nous le dire. Bénit soit-il, en tout cas !**

Une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Une terreur sourde. Et si quelqu'un savait?

* * *

Et effectivement, quelqu'un savait. Le dernier mec que j'aurais souhaité qu'il connaisse la situation.

Draco Malfoy.

Il me regardais.

Il me regarde.

Me transperce de ses iris métalliques, j'ai la désagréable sensation de passer aux rayons X. on reste dans le couloir sombre, sans bouger. Il est appuyé l'épaule contre le mur. On jurerais qu'il m'as attendu.

**- Tient, Malfoy. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ?**

Il baisse les yeux. Aucune animosité ne transparaît sur son adorable petite gueule.

**- C'est moi qui t'ai ramené.**

On dit « avoir le sang glacé » non ?

**- Et...j'ai tout vu.**

Silence. Très , très lourd.

**- Et ?**

Il lève les yeux vers moi .

**- Je lui est cassé la gueule.**

Sa alors. Là, je suis sur le cul ! Mais, de quoi il se mêle, lui ?

(Okay, vous devez être légèrement perdus. Depuis un mois je couche avec le directeur photographie de L' École. Un sorcier beau, et drôle. Jusqu'à ce qu'on rompe et qu'il me batte en m'emprisonnant dans des liens magiques. Je ne pouvais pas le dire. Même si chaque pas sur le sol me faisait souffrir. Même si je ne pouvait plus m'asseoir sans me mordre la langue. Parc que je ne pouvais pas être faible. J'avais été faible. Devant Malfoy en plus.)

Je serre les dents.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malfoy.**

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils sont si gris...

** - Je suis désolé.**

Mon ébahissement doit me faire passer pour un poisson hors de l'eau.

**- Mais désolé de quoi, Malfoy ? **Je m'exclame.

Ne me dite pas qu'il cherche ses mots !

**- Je n'en sais rien**, murmure-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

L'ais-je jamais entendue, cette phrase ?

Aujourd'hui, j'en doute encore.

Dès ce jour, il a cessé de nous provoquer. De temps à autres il me regardais et je frissonnais.

* * *

_Retour au présent_

Je frissonnais et je continuais de remuer la cuiller dans la sauce. La boule dans ma gorge était toujours là. Le bébé dans mon ventre aussi. Et mon Draco.

**- A quoi tu pense ?** Me questionna-t-il

**- Au passé. A toi. Et à moi.

* * *

**

**- Au passé. A toi. Et à moi,** m'a-t-elle répondu.

Quelle était belle, même ainsi, pleine de sa grossesse et de sa tristesse.

Je l'aimais. D'ailleurs c'est toujours vrais. Cho est ma moitié. Et, pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Ma vie, tout simplement.

Je suis tombé amoureux.

Je tombe amoureux. Au secoure . D'une traître à son sang. Quoi de pire ? Quoi de pire que d'attraper au vol une bouffée de son rire ? Quoi de pire que de suivre du regards ses cheveux miroitants et dansants dans la lumière? Je tombe amoureux.

Et merde.

Elle se rapproche lentement. Elle m'as vu.

En même temps, il n'y a que moi dans ce couloir. Et elle. Et ses yeux noirs.

**- Tu viens encore t'excuser, Malfoy ?** Elle lance, glaciale.

Même sa glace me fait fondre.

**- Non.**

Non, pas pour m'excuser. Pour la regarder, dans la pénombre du couloir. Ma chambre n'est qu'a deux mètres. On pourrait voir le paradis, mon ange.

Deux lèvres charnues. Lisses. Douces. Chaudes.

Quatre qui se touchent, se confondent, se cherchent.

Oh ! Si rouge.

Et si froid. Le vide, et l'écho de ses pas sur le carrelage. Je touche mes lèvres.

Et je l'ai eue. Un Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut. Non, je rigole. Elle a déteint sur moi et je dirait que c'est tant mieux. J'étais un adolescent stupide et méchant. Je suis devenu un homme je l'espère juste et même altruiste.

Ça n'as pas été de tout repos. On cousait.

On couds. Je ne comprendrais jamais, toute lente et pleine de tics moldue qu'elle soit, elle est plus précise que moi. Cette lingerie est une merveille d'orfèvrerie et elle l'as faite _à la main_ ! Elle rit. Elle m'embrasse.

Elle est ma vie. Et je suis cucul et/ou dans la merde.

Je suis amoureux.

Même si je me sens un peu exclu. Elle à ses amis. Harry, Hermione et ce Ron. Un zonard roux et extrêmement vulgaire. Mais elle l'aime. Je préfère ne pas savoir à quel point. Si, je veux le savoir.

Je ne l'ais jamais su. Et je pense qu'elle non plus. En tout cas, beaucoup. Il est mort le jour de l'annonce de notre enfant. Chaque mois, le ventre le Cho se gonflait de vie. Et ses yeux de chagrin. Mon dieu. Je ressentais sa peine. Elle me heurtait de plein fouet quand j'entendais dans une pièce où elle se trouvait. Tellement de peine. Quel jour horrible !

* * *

C'est plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'en tremble de joie : moi, Draco Malfoy, directeur artistique de l' Agence Malfoy & Chang, vais être père. Cho. Enceinte. La joie me sort par tout les pores de la peau. J'en pleurerais presque.

** - Mais...pourquoi pleures-tu, mon amour ?

* * *

**

**- Mais....pourquoi pleures-tu, mon amour ?** M'as-t-il demandé

Ron. Est. Mort.

Pourquoi ?

POURQUOI!!!

Les larmes roulent, roulent, coulent, dégoulinent, glissent, s'écrasent.

Froid. Juste froid.

Et tout qui devient noir, noir noir.

* * *

Je secouais la tête. Pourquoi repensais-je au passé ? Quelques larmes sont tombées dans la sauce. Draco m'a dit qu'un breuvage contenant mes larmes ne peut être qu'aphrodisiaque. J'ai ris. Mon dieu que j'ai ris.

Viens, mon amour. Secoue moi et sors moi de cette tristesse. Viens, mon soleil. Repousse tous les nuages et les ombres du passé.

Je t'aime.

Le petit Fillis Malfoy est né le 24 octobre 2007. Il pesait 3kg500 et mesurais 67cm.

Je t'aime.

* * *

Voili voilou, un 'tit OS que j'ai fait l'année dernière...juste pour le souvenir =D


End file.
